1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to temperature sensor apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved pool thermometer apparatus wherein the same is arranged for providing visual observation of ambient pool water temperature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various pool temperature devices are utilized in the prior art for providing indication of temperature within a pool, such as a hot tub, swimming pool, and the like. Such prior art structure is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,549 to Plimpton setting forth a pool temperature utilizing a liquid crystal display for indication of pool water temperature.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,361 to Fortune sets forth a floating bath device utilizing a needle member for providing mechanical rotation about an axle for indication of pool temperature.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,378 to Dimarchi, et al. sets forth an aquarium thermometer arranged for vertical emergence within an aquarium body of water.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,446 to Campbell sets forth a swimming pool thermometer utilizing an axially arranged recess for receiving water for contact with a temperature sensor probe of an associated mechanical needle deflection thermometer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,520,189 to Mann sets forth a thermometer utilizing various colorations within a stem that projects exteriorly of the water for indication of temperature within the water.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved pool thermometer apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.